nos véritables origines
by BlakcPhoenix
Summary: Deux sœurs, un pendentif, un destin. Deux sœurs se rencontrent sans savoir à l'âge respectif de 16 à 17 ans. Durant un voyage scolaire, les deux sœurs se retrouvent dans le monde de One Piece. Vont-elles se faire attraper par la marine ? Qu'elle est leurs destins ?
1. prologue

**Bonjour cher lecteur nous vous présentons cette fiction, ceci est notre première fiction nous vous demandons de vos commentaires pour améliorer nos prochains chapitres.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture et nous attendons vos commentaires avec impatiences et nous nous excusons d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **POV inconnue**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Aurélie Laparra, j'ai 17 ans, je suis brune foncée, les cheveux légèrement ondulée à mi-dos, les yeux marrons donc pas très jolie, je mesure 1m65, je suis « légèrement » enrobée. J'ai 5 frères, mes deux parents mais pas de sœur j'ai été adoptée.

Je suis interne au lycée des métiers Jacques de Romas, en Terminal CAP Restaurant. Je compte faire une mention complémentaire Sommellerie, j'ai peu d'amis mais ca me va très bien.

Sinon j'aime le tir à l'arc, le vin, mon ordinateur, danser, chanter, dormir, jouer avec le feu, le théâtre, écouter toute sorte de musique, et j'aime les mangas surtout « One Piece ».

 **POV Inconnue**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Chloé Germanaud, je suis âgée 16 ans et demi, je suis petite avec mes 1m60 (quoi faut avouer).J'ai les cheveux châtain claire, j'ai les yeux bleus-gris. Ma famille est un peut bizarre car il y a ma mère, mon beau père et mes 2 frères qui m embête par rapport au mecs.

J'ai été récemment diplômé d'un CAP et maintenant je suis en 2 CAP Cuisine au lycée des métiers Jacques de Romas. Et je compte faire une mention complémentaire Cuisine Désert en Restaurant.

J'ai peu d'amis et je m'en plein pas, j'adore les mangas, écouter de la musique, j'adore « le labyrinthe : la terre brulée ».Par rapport aux mangas je suis fan de « One Piece ».


	2. Rencontre et vérité

**bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes désolée pour cette attente, on a eu très peu de temps pour travailler sur la fic et surtout qu on a eu beaucoup de contrôle et cette semaine on a des ccf et en plus Chloé a un herni musculaire au bras donc c 'est la grosse merde pour le sport**

 **POV Chloé**

Aujourd'hui nous somme le jeudi 10 septembre. Je viens d'être transférée dans mon nouveau lycée, je suis complètement perdu je suis devant l'accueille en train de regarder mon emploie du temps et sa commence super bien 8h : TP cuisine jusqu'à 13h30, 2h de projet et ma dernière heure cours d'anglais. Evidemment comme je ne connais pas le lycée je ne trouve pas du tout les vestiaires.

 **POV Aurélie**

Encore une journée ennuyeuse je commence avec deviner quoi ? TP « géniale » ça vas être chiant comme toujours. Bon je vais réserver mon repas je tien pas à avoir des heures de colle.

Tiens, une nouvelle, je ne l'ai jamais vue. Pensais-je en la regardant.

« Bonjour, tu cherches quelques choses.

-Bonjour, euh oui je suis perdue et je cherche les vestiaires pour le TP cuisine.

-TP ? T'es en quelle classe de CAP ?

\- Euh….. en 2 ième années de cuisine.

-Ok donc t'es nouvelle, je m'appelle Aurélie et je suis en T CAP, donc on est dans la même classe, mais moi je suis en service.

-Moi c'est Chloé et ça va alors je commençais à me dire que je n'allais pas trouver dans ce lycée et oui je viens juste d'arrivée.

-D'accord, allé viens je te montre où s'est.

Je pars devant tant dis qu'elle me suivait derrière je lui dis où les cours se passent, en descendant les escaliers je lui dis que le TP se passe en haut du bâtiment. En arrivant devant les vestiaires sa classe était déjà là.

 **POV Chloé**

En arrivant devant les vestiaires Aurélie m'a présenter ma classe et j'étais soulagée de trouver des filles. Elle m'a montré vite fait où se passer les cours nous nous sommes changées. Durant le fait qu'on se changeait j'ai remarquée son pendentif qui était identiques au mien qui ressemblé à (vous avez vraiment crue qu'on allait vous le dire maintenant :pppppppp).

« Ce pendentif, où tu l'as eu ?

-Ça ? C'est le seul objet qui me relie à mes vrais parents pourquoi ?

-euh ….. Parce que j'ai le même que le tien on dirait Tien regarde. »

Je retirais mon pendentif sous mon t-shirt et lui montrais.

« Ce serait toi ?

-quoi ! Ce serait moi ?

-Mes parents m'on trouver avec une lettre où était écrit « trouve ta sœur et l'autre moitié du pendentif »

-Non c'est faux, c'est une blague je n'ai pas de sœur et c'est un héritage de famille, c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a offert pour mes 10 ans.

-Désolé, j'étais persuadée… non rien laisse tomber.

-…

En regardant Aurélie partir, je suis restée perplexe par rapport a ce qu'elle m'a dit.

 **POV Aurélie**

« Pourquoi ? Si elle n'est pas ma sœur pourquoi c'est elle qui à le pendentif ? » Pensais-je.

Toute la journée la question ma tracassée. En arrivant en cours d'anglais, j'ai croisé son regard elle avait un air pensif. Quand a moi j'étais toujours persuadée que s'était-elle. L'heure passa doucement et j'ai continué de me poser la question.

 **POV Chloé**

Durant l'heure d'anglais je ne suis pas arrêtée de la regarder et de repenser à la discussion de ce matin. L'heure passa et nous étions montés à l'internat après l'appel je suis allé au toilette (très important car je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des heures de colles PS: désolé que cela ce passe dans un endroit si … si enfin vous voyez où je veux en venir) pour téléphoner à mes parents.

Bip…bip...bip

« Oui ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

-Euh j'ai rencontré une fille aujourd'hui, elle s'appelle Aurélie et elle possède un pendentif ressemblant au mien

-Oui et alors qu'est ce que sa peut bien faire. Me répond-t-elle sèchement

-Ben elle a parlé aussi une sœur possédant deux moitiés d'un même pendentif, est ce que tu sais quelques choses ?

-Je … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle !

-Maman ne me ment pas !

-D'accord, c'est ta grand-mère qui t'as trouvé devant notre porte il y a 16 ans avec le pendentif et une lettre à côté dans le panier où c'était écrit « trouve ta sœur et l'autre moitié du pendentif », ton père et moi étions contre le faite te donnée le pendentif.

-…

-Ma chérie je suis dés…

Je venais de raccrocher au nez de ma « mère ». En retournant dans ma chambre je croissais Aurélie qui à glisser un message dans ma poche, en entrant dans ma chambre, je lus son message qui était « veux-tu bien me rejoindre à côté de la vise scolaire à l'heure de manger » Je fermais le papier et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

 **POV Aurélie**

Je patientais devants la vie scolaire à attendre Chloé, j'avais laissé ma moitié de pendentif dans mas chambre pour être sur de ne pas le perdre. Puis je la vis arriver hésitante et perdue.

« Alors tu es venu.

-Ben oui sa se voit, je suis là

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venue, je pensais que tu ne me croyais pas ?

-Ben c est toi qui m'a demandais et je veux avoir des réponses ?

\- Justement je suis là pour répondre aux peu que je peux répondre.

-Pourquoi avons –nous été séparés ?

-pour nous protégez, il est écrit sur ma lettre que lorsque nous serons prêtes nous devrons assembler les deux parties. D'autre question ?

-Prêtes à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je sais qu'as partir du moment où les deux parti serons assembler nous serons pourchasser, mais je ne sais pas par quoi ni pourquoi.

-D'accord et comment tu sais que tu as étais adoptée ?

-Mes parents ne m'on jamais fait croire que j'étais leur fille biologique.

-Ok

-Autres choses ou se sera tout. GRRRRRRRR… Bon on va manger ?

-non pas pour le moment et ouai d'accord.

Après le repas et l'heure nous sommes allées à la douche et au lit je me couchais avec un espoir de la retrouver enfin.

 **POV Chloé**

Le lendemain matin

Je me réveillais perdu avec encore en-tête les paroles de ma « sœur », je me demande ou est la vérité dans toutes ces paroles et si il y a des mensonges quelque part. En descendant les escaliers on c'est croisée puis nous avons commencé à discuter.

« Salut frangine !

-O.o euh … salut

-Ah ah c'est quoi cette tête ?

-Ben si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appelée frangine ? Cela m'arrangerai !

-Dac mais pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes peux être sœur ok mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Ok ok sinon, il vaut mieux qu'on face connaissance tu ne pense pas ?

-Je pense aussi à ca.

-Bon tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai 16 ans et demi et toi ? »

Nous arrivions au self

« -17 depuis quelques mois qu'aimes-tu faire ?

-D'accord et j'aime la musique, les mangas, j'aime « le labyrinthe : la terre brulée » et je suis fan de « One Piece » et toi ?

-J'aime le tir à l'arc, le vin, mon ordinateur, danser, chanter, dormir, jouer avec le feu, le théâtre, écouter toute sorte de musique, et j'aime les mangas et comme toi je suis fan de « One Piece ». T'as des questions à me poser ?

-D'accord et tu as des frères ou sœurs ?

-5 frères et toi ?

-2 grands frères protecteurs et je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont protecteurs.

-Comment ça tu comprends mieux ?

-Pour cacher la vérité sur le faite que j'ai été adoptée.

-Je vois, tu en veux à ta famille de t'avoir mentis ?

\- Bien sur, normalement on n'a pas le droit de cacher la vérité dans la famille mais je me suis trompée alors.

-Ils voulaient te protéger, sinon d'autres questions ? »

Nous partions du self

« -Non et toi ?

-Tu vas faire le voyage en Angleterre à la rentré ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, tu veux bien qu'on face équipe s'il te plaît ?

-S'il le faut peux être.

-Tu ne m'aime pas ?

-ce n'est pas une question d''aimer ou pas c'est que je n'ai pas confiance au gens.

-T'es trop méfiante !

-non, c'est juste que dans mon passée j'ai perdu confiance au gens voila tout.

-il c'est passer quoi ?

\- Quelque chose que je ne peux pas dire !

-…Ok je ne vais pas te forçais, mais sache que je ne lâche pas l'affaire facilement !

-Comme tu veux !

-bon et si on aller en cours ? »

Lorsqu' Aurélie termina sa phrase, la sonnerie retentit et nous partions en sport. La journée se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions chaque une chez soi. Il ne me tarde pas de rentrée « chez moi » car je sais très bien qu'une grosse dispute va se faire entre moi et ma « famille ».

 **POV Aurélie**

Une fois chez moi ma « famille » m'as demandé pourquoi j'étai si contente et j'ai répondus « Je l'ai enfin trouvé, et je reverrai bientôt ma vrais famille »


	3. Dispute

**POV Chloé**

En chemin pour rentrée, je trainais les pieds doucement avec des pensées bien remplir qui me donner un mal de tête. Arriver à la porte, j'hésitais à rentrée bon je prends mon courage à deux mains et ouvrir la porte. Je rentrée dans le salon je voyais ma mère, mon beau-père et mes frères sur des fauteuils et sur le canapé pour discutée sur la vérité.

« Asie-toi !

-d'accord » je regardais mon beau-père avec dégout et m'assied sur le pouf et ma « mère » prend la parole

« Comme je te l'es dit on t'a adoptée, on ne voulait pas te le dire car on te considère comme notre propre fille; on avait peur de te perdre, on savait que dès la vérité serai dit tu voudrais partir pour retrouvée ta vrai famille.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me perdre mais je préférais savoir la vérité que d'être dans une famille qui m'a trouvée et menti. Ah et tant qu'on est tous ensemble je voudrais voir la lettre qui était avec moi quand vous m'avez trouvé.

Ma « mère » se leva et alla dans sa chambre récupérer la lettre. Sur la face est écrit « trouve ta sœur et l'autre moitié du pendentif », j'ai déplié et lu. « Lorsque tu trouveras ta sœur tu ne pourras avoir confiance qu'en elle, quand le pendentif sera complait, toi et ta sœur serais en danger, des gens voudrons vous enlever votre liberté, et d'autre voudrons vous protéger, vos capacité son précieuse, et vous trouverais une vrais famille à protéger et aimer. Adieu.

Royal. »

Après avoir lue la lettre, je voyais trouble, je remarquais que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ressentais des émotions que j'avais jamais ressentir c'était de la tristesse, de la colère. Un moment de silence je partie dans ma chambre, j'entendais ma « famille » m'appelé mais je me retournée même pas. Je suis arrivée dans ma chambre en claquant la porte, je pris ma valise qui été sous mon lit et commencée à mettre mes affaires. Une fois terminé, j'ouvre ma fenêtre et partie vite de la maison en arrivant au parc je me remémorais le moment où elle me donne son numéro de téléphone.

Flash-back 

Plus tôt dans la journée

Les cours étaient enfin terminer je me dirigeais vers la sortie et j'entendais quelqu'un m'appelé et je vue Aurélie venir ver moi.

« Je suis contente que tu ne soi pas encore parti.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tien mon numéro de téléphone si tu es en danger ou que tu as des problèmes tu n'as qu'a m'appeler.

-Ouais ouais bien sur, mais merci

-De rien chao frangine. »

Flash-back fin

Je sortie mon téléphone et son numéro et je composais son numéro

« Allo, c'est qui ?

-c'est moi.

-Chloé ? Qu'est ce que tu as, tu es en danger, tu es blessée, tu va bien ?

-oui, et non je ne suis pas blessée mais pourrais-tu venir me chercher je suis au parc du domaine du cercle.

-Je réveille Arnaud et j'arrive tout de suite.

\- c'est qui Arnaud ?

-c'est mon « père ».

-ok a tout de suite alors.

-oui a tout. »

 **POV Aurélie**

Il est minuits et j'entant mon téléphone sonné. Je décroche en colère mais je ne le montre pas c'est Chloé, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle a des problèmes .Je revailles « mon père » et nous allons la chercher. Elle est assise sur la balançoire trempée par la pluie.

« Chloé, qu'es qui ce passe ?

-j'ai discutée avec « ma famille » et ils m'ont montré la lettre.

-Je vois, tu as fuguée c'est ca ?

-oui …snif… snif.

-aller viens on va t'hébergé jusqu'a ce que tu les pardonne. »

Pendant le trajet nous restâmes toutes les deux silencieuses jusqu'à se que mon « père » posa une question

« Tu vas faire la gueule à tes parents combien de temps car aurélie, elle nous a fait la gueule pendant deux bon mois après lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'on était pas ses vrais parents !

-PAPA ! » Criai-je rouge de gène quand soudain Chloé ce mit à rire à côté de moi.

« Chloé ! Ce n'est pas drôle dis-je désespérer

-si et pour répondre à votre question je ne sais pas trop.

-Je voulais une vraie famille mais j'ai vite compris que pour avoir une famille il fallait que je te retrouve.

-Ah ! On est arrivée, tu as cas dormir dans la chambre d'Aurélie.

Nous arrivons à une maison blanche à trois étages, l'entrer de la maison il y a des petits escaliers avec des fleurs autour. Nous montâmes les escaliers silencieux, en arrivant dans la chambre Chloé parla

« Elle est grande ta chambre.

-Si tu le dit, bon je vais t'installée un lit.

 **POV Chloé**

Alors qu'Aurélie termina de faire un lit pour que je dors un peu, elle partit directement dormir alors que moi incapable de dormir, je me remets en question combien de temps je dois faire la gueule bon okay ils sont voulue me protéger mais quand même ils sont ma famille, ceux qui m'ont éduquée dois-je rentrer ? Je ne sais pas. Au bout d'un moment je pris mon téléphone et aller lire une fiction que j'adore avec satch pour m'endormir plus rapidement.

Le lendemain, je me réveille la première, je regarde l'heure et il est affiché 7h15. J'ai l'habitude de me lever pour faire du sport, je me lève sans faire de bruit et partie faire un tour pour me vider la tête.

Saut de temps

En rentrant chez ma sœur, j'entendais des paroles, je me restais là sans faire de bruit en écoutant ce qu'ils disaient

« Tu sais pas du tout ou est-ce qu'elle est ?

-Non papa je ne sais pas, je me suis lever et elle n'était pas là.

-D'accord, ma chérie peux être quelle est partie faire une ballade.

-pour quoi faire ! »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte sans même pas eu le temps de dire bonjour Aurélie me sauta dessus :

« Mais où est-que tu étais ?

-J'étais parti me vider la tête et réfléchir.

-D'accord MAIS la Prochaine fois laisse au moins un mot tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je m'inquiétais

-Et j'ai acheté des croissants. » Lui di-je avec un sourire alors que ces parents éclatèrent de rire à cause de sa tête.

2 semaine passèrent je considérais désormais aurélie comme ma big-sis avec le temps j'avais pardonné à ma « famille » mais les choses avait changés entre nous.

Je prépare mes affaires car demain, on fait un voyage en bateau pour aller en Angleterre.


	4. voyage

**bonjour tout le monde, on est vraiment désoler pour l attente. il y a eu quelles complications, Chloé (donc moi) j'ai du faire plein d examen pour mon bras et les résultats montrent rien ( 4 mois avec 2 boules au bras avec de la douleur et ils trouvent rien SUPER !) et donc avec Aurélie on a pas trop eu le temps pour continuer l'histoire;en plus avec les fêtes qui arrivent donc on est un peu occupée par ca**

 **bonne lecture, vos commentaires nous feras toujours plaisir**

 **POV Chloé**

Le jour est arrivé, je me préparais vite fait et terminé de faire ma valise à l'intérieure tout ce dont j'avais besoin : téléphone, maquillage écouteur vêtements (surtout le tee-shirt avec l'emblème de barbe-blanche sur la poitrine et un ace dans le dos) mon ordi et tout les choses qui vont avec (quoi vous avez comment sont les filles). Enfin bref ! Au moment où je terminais enfin je me diriger vers la voiture car c'était ma « mère » qui m'emmènes. Une fois arrivait à destination je vis très vite mas big-sis avec ses parents.

 **POV Aurélie**

Le fameux voyage était arrivé, je pouvais enfin revoir ma frangine (ou lil-sis c'est le surnom que je lui ai donnée) je descendais mas valise et j'entendis mon père parlais.

« Tu est prête ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te fallait.

-Oui papa Je suis prête et oui j'ai tout. »

En arrivant je vis Chloé venir ver nous avec un sourire qui me faisait plaisir à voir.

« Bonjour big-sis, bonjour Arnaud comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour lil-sis on va bien et toi ? Es-tu prête pour le voyage ?

-Sa va et oui me tarde un peu.

-Bon les filles je vous laisse faites attentions à vous d'accord ? Allez-bye.

-Oui t'inquiète pas on va faire gaffe. Bon Chloé on y va.

-ouais lets go. »

On avança ver le bateau quand on vit les accompagnateurs pour le règlement et on partit rapidement.

Vers 11h on avait cartier libre donc j'en profitais pour chercher ma lil-sis mais je la trouvais pas jusqu'au moment où je me dirigeais vers l'avant du bateau.

« Tout va bien lil-sis? Lui demandai-je alors qu'elle regarder toujours l'horizon.

-Oui sa va, je pensais juste.

-Sur quoi au juste ?

-Nos pendentifs si on les rassemble qu'est-ce-que sa va faire ? dit-elle pour plaisanter.

-Si on les rassemble on va être en danger comme c'est écrit dans la lettre. Mais si cela-permet de trouver une vrais famille alors je suis pour. Et toi quand penses-tu ?

-Je suis pour aussi mais je n'ai pas envie de risqué de perdre nos vies.

-Pour ma pars mon choix est fait, j'attends que ta réponse. » Sur cela je partis en sachant qu'elle veut être tranquille pour réfléchir.

 **POV Chloé**

Après la discutions que j'eu avec big-sis l'ultime question est : Est-ce que je suis prête à risquer ma vie pour trouver une famille ? Avec le temps j'ai bien peseur le pour et le contre. Le soir venus je me dirigeais vers la chambre de big-sis une fois devant la porte je frappais et j'entendis un « entrer », ouvrant la porte ma sœur se retourna vers moi.

« Alors tu t'es décidée ?

-oui j'ai fait mon choix et je te suis » je lui dis avec une détermination dans les yeux.

Nous sortons toues les deux nos moitiés du pendentif, lorsqu'on les rassemblés elle se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche et forte. Puis le pendentif se séparé mais on avait le pendentif entier, identif mais petit puis une douleur arriva dans nos têtes et c'étais le noir.


	5. la bibliothèque

**Bonjours a tous je suis vraiment désoler, on a eu énormément de problème ( de famille...) d ailleurs aurélie et moi on est plus amie pour une histoire a la con mais je vais essayé de continuer l'histoire et essaie de poster les chapitres un peu régulière**

 **poster un commentaire à la fin pour savoir si le chapitre et bien ou pas j'attend avec impatience**

* * *

 **Pov Aurélie**

Je me réveille et me rendit compte que j'étais assise sur une plage. Puis les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire « Chloé ». Je me mis à la chercher du regard et la trouvas allonger sur le sable à quelques mètre de moi. Je me précité vers elle pour savoir si elle allait bien je la secouais doucement pour la réveiller.

« Chloé, Chloé réveille-toi tu vas bien ?

-Ma … Ma tête.

-Ouf, tu es réveillée et ta tête n'a rien.

-Où … Où on est ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sur une plage. Aller debout on doit trouver un village.

-Ouai c'est bon je me lève ! »

On se mit à marcher et on trouva vite nos valises plus loin. Au bout de 4 heures nous étions revenues au point de départ, on en déduit donc on était sur une île. Je fouillais dans mes affaires et sortie mon téléphone est remarqué que le numéro de Chloé été le seul qui me resté. Je lui demandais donc qu'elle regarde sont téléphone, elle me donna la même réponse. Nous décidons donc de nous enfoncez dans l'île au loin nous apprécions un bâtiment ancien qui ressemblé à un château. Il était recouvert de lierre avec deux grandes protes avec des écritures dorées.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, nous arrivons dans une grande salle remplie de livre, au centre de la pièce, un livre était disposé sur un lutrin. Arrivée une fois devant le livre, nous commencions à lire :

 _« Chères Royal D Aurélie et Royal D Chloé_

 _Si vous lisez ce livre un jour, c'est que vous avez eux le courage d'assemblé le pendentif je vous félicite, ce monde dans le quel vous avez atterris, vous le connaissez sous le nom de One Piece c'est aussi le monde ou vous êtes nait. Dans cette bibliothèque, vous trouverez toutes les informations que vous aurez besoins pour survivre. Vous êtes les descendant des dragons et des démons, vous n'avez pas de place définie dans ce monde vous êtes à la fois les héritières de la liberté et de l'autorité. La vie que vous avez connues n'existe plus, que se soit sur cette île ou dans le monde extérieur, vous devez vous battre pour survivre. Sur chaque étagère repose des livres de certaines de combats : épée, pistolet et de corps à corps. A l'étage il y a des chambres, une armurerie, une infermière, une salle d'entrainement plus toutes les pièces de vie importante. Vous avez deux mois pour vous entraînez avant que les amiraux de la marine vous trouves._

 _Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire_

 _PS : les livres concernant vos pouvoirs respectifs sont dans vos chambres indiquées._

 _Les premiers porteurs de la volonté du D »_

Après avoir fini de lire la lettre, on monta dans nos chambres respectifs, en entrant dans la mienne je remarquais une décoration noir, blanc avec une touche de rouge il y avait un lit, une armoire, un bureau ou il y avait un livre poser, lorsque je me rapprochais de celui-ci, je lue sur la couverture _« pouvoir de recopier le pouvoir des autres »_. Je m'assise sur la chaise et commença à le lire.

POV Chloé

Après la lettre terminait, ma sœur est partie dans se chambre et alla dans la mienne, les murs étaient d'un gris clairet rouge je trouvais un lit contre le mur, un bureau en face du lit, une commode au pied du lit au fond de la pièce il y avait un tapi avec des coussins autour et des bougies qui donner vue à dehors. Je remarquais vite un livre sur un des cousins et lus sur la couverture « pouvoir de rendre l'imaginaire réelle »


End file.
